POOF! I'M GONE! WHERE AM I!
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: 12TH CHAPTER IS UP! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME OTHER STUFF! BRENDANxMAY HOENNSHIPPING AND OCSHIPPING :DD I made that up tee hee x3
1. Prologue

Hey-lo everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo hehehe im taking a break from my GreenBook Interviews story and making this

sappy lub lub one heh -smirks-

Well since no one reads this part -ahem- i'll be short

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

But I do wish i owned Brendan

Brendan: SHUT UP!!

* * *

**Prologue**

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!" May yelled as she pounded a nearby rock Brendan was little no..**VERY** scared but not for himself but the whole cave falling down and crashing on them. May turned around then screamed "BRENDAN! HOW CAN YOU GET LOST IN RUSTURF TUNNEL!! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY IN AND ONE WAY OUT!!" Brendan winced as May screamed in his ear. BUt just as May was about to go on with her rant on how stupid Brendan was and his egotistacal attitude he saw some Team Magma grunts passing by.

Brendan quickly grabbed the ranting May and put her close to him whispering "May shut up I think we have trouble." May grumbled "Oh you THINK we have trouble Brendan you ARE trouble you basically are the master of TROUBLE." May sighed but obeyed. The Magma grunts were carefully pulling something out of the rocks that had a shiny red glow.

Then at the wrong time May blurted out " OH MY GOD!! ITS THE RED ORB!!" Brendan slapped his head then thought " Oh Ho-oh damn it stupid May.." Strangely the Magma Grunts didn't hear what May blurted out (thankfully) suddenly then heard a noise both the Magma Grunts, Brendan, and May.

A strange light flared into the cave and the Magma Grunts were gone and so was May. Brendan had to cover his eyes from the light then after it was gone he saw that she was gone. "MAY!!" he called out but no answer "What am I going to do." thought Brendan he thought of his friend his bestest friend gone because he failed to protect from this people killing light that somehow did not affect him.

Somewhere in the Petalburg Woods...

A Minun rolled out of clothes that belonged to a certain trainer...

* * *

Wow that was umm... an interesting prologue heh...

May: I'm a minun??

Brendan: No May your fat snorlax.

May: HEY TAKE THAT BACK SNOWCAP!!

Brendan: MAKE ME!! BEAST WOMAN!!

May: GRAAAAHHH I'LL SHOW YOU A BEAST!! -grabs chainsaw-

Brendan: NOOOO I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!!

May: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Brendan: CHU!! -kisses-

May: O/O

Brendan: I win -smirks-

Me: KISS ME TOOO!!

Brendan: OoO NOOOOO!!


	2. OMG! THEY TALK!

Now THANK YOU _Jarkes _for giving me a good review AND alerting it -happy face happy face-

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

Oh and by the way this starts out at May's POV then it switches around so don't get confused okies!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**OH MY GOD THEY TALK!!**

* * *

May's POV

"Ugghhh...Man what happened?" I said as i came out of my clothes which I had failed to realize. I looked around at my surroundings to see that number 1 I wasn't in a cave and number 2 there was no Brendan in sight. I sulked as I sat down on the green grass in the forest which I sure the HELL didn't know where I was.

So I got up and being the strong,stubborn, and TOTAL idiot I was I called out I don't know how many times "BRENDAN!! SNOWY!! BREADHEAD!! POOP!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" But after a numerous amout of attempts it seemed that he wasn't there or was just flat out ignoring me.

Then for some strange reason I started to sniffle (sniff sniff) then ball my eyes out. As I was crying I saw the bush rustle which of course shocked me. Then thats when I saw it the...the..HORRID,MEAN, WITH BLOODSHOT EYES! It was a indeed a Poochyena. The Poochyena came closer and closer til it got to the right distance of where it could EAT ME!!

In my mind I screamed "SINCE WHEN ARE POOCHYENAS SO FRICKIN HUGE!! OH MY GOD!! IS THIS THE WAY I'M GOING TO DIE!! NOOOOO!! THERE ON THE NEWSPAPER IT WOULD SAY!! YOUNG BEAUTIFUL TRAINER LOST IN THE WOODS THEN EATEN BY A GIGANTIC POOCHYENA!! NOOOO" But while she was screaming inside her head the poochyena was actually sniffing her (NOT SNIFFING AS IN "Oh is she good to eat?")

May shut her eyes tight as she prepared for her death by this wild GIANT poochyena. But right when she thought she was going to die. The poochyena turned around and called out "HEY! THIS MINUN'S OK!!" May gasped "WH-HH-ATTT!! I'M NOT A MINUN!! AND WHEN DID POKEMON TALK!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!! OR I'M JUST CRAZY!!" The poochyena eyed her strangely then let out a scoff " Ya know you ARE a minun..and we pokemon have always been able to talk." May sat there flabbergasted at what the poochyena said then slapped her face and noticed something very strange. "What...is this..." May said as she looked at her "hands" the Poochyena gave a weird look and said "Ummm...your hands??"

May got up at this comment "NOO!! THESE ARENT MY HANDS!! THESE ARE MINUN'S HANDS!! AND WHATS WITH THESE EARS!! WHY ARE THEY ON MY HEAD!! AND I'M PARTIALLY FRICKING BLUE!!" The poochyena howled " YOU ARE A MINUN!" May yelled back " NO I'M NOT!! I'M A HUMAN!!" then the poochyena bursted out laughing "HAHAAHAHHA!! Your a what?? Human! HAHAHAHAHA!!" May got embarassed "Yeah I am!!" she growled stubbornly. Then the poochyena called his friends over.

"HEY! This Minun think's she's a 'human'!" May gasped at this "I DON'T THINK I'M A HUMAN!! I KNOW I'M A HUMAN!!" Then a shroomish came over "Oh then if YOUR a 'human' I just be a Machop!!" as the Shroomish tired to do a _karate chop _move. The poochyena was still cracking up to say anything. Then a Silcoon came by "HAH!! If you think your a 'human' I must be a frickin Absol!" Then a Wrumple came by "Oh Oh yeah I believe your a human." May smiled brightly " YOU DO!!" the Wrumple snickered "Of course I mean I'm not actually a 'Wrumple' either I'm actually a fierce Salamence." then the Wrumple started to laugh on the ground with the others.

May felt very very **VERY** embarassed at this sudden outburst of pokemon lauhging at her. Then as she got angrier and angrier her cheeks started to get more eletricfied and eletricfied. Until she had a total rupture of rage and electricity. "GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled then accidently did one amazing _Thunder _attack it quite shocked those little poor pokemon.

Meanwhile where ever Brendan is...

* * *

Brendan's POV 

"Man..I can't believe they took her..." I sighed as I walked through the cave which WE not I but WE got lost in. (Ahem it was actually HIS fault they got lost) "Weird narrator voice..." Brendan thought dully as he walked to where the magma grunts were then he saw the red orb glowing with a strange but beautiful crimson color.

He picked it up and put it in his bag just in case they were any other Team Magma grunts or recruits lying around. Then he heard some people and he rushed out to see the glowing sun. "FINALLYYY!! WE'RE OUT!! See May I..." then he stopped himself after he realized May wasn't there and people that WERE there was staring at him. He whistled as nothing happened then rushed out to Rustboro City.

He sighed as he walked to the Pokemon Center then thats when he saw a gigantic _Thunder _attack. He immediately turned and ran to Petalburg woods as people gasped and talked and whatever gibberish they do. At first Brendan didn't even know where he was going but all he knew that he NEEDED to go like that feeling when you need to poo you NEED to go.

While he's busy getting lost...we'll go to May

May's POV

"The poor pokemon were so scared they almost pee'd in there...fur?" May snorted "thats right bitches don't mess with May Maple." Then she (lol) hopped away but turned back to get her bag she could really care less about her clothes. May huffed as she dragged her bag "Man...why can't I...pack...a little lighter..." until she fell competely on her belly and just laid there until she heard a certain 'someone'.

* * *

Normal POV

Brendan searched thourgh the forest the fifth time after he got lost twice and almost fell off a cliff once. "MAYY!! SAPPHIRE!! BEAST GIRL!!" he yelled out his hands cupped over his mouth. May was still on her belly when she heard this BLASPHEMY coming out of her supposedly 'best friend'. Oh man was she hyped she ran with her bag around her next straight out into the brushes. As Brendan truned to see what popped out of the bushes is was a MINUN with May's bag!! Then of course he got what he deserved a good jolt of electricity down his spine.

Brendan got up after a few minutes from his paralasis then he saw and blinked, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses on, rubbed his glasses with his shirt, and finally blinked again. "WAAHHH??" he yelled as he picked up Minun/May "A Minun?? In Petalburg forest interesting..." May sighed then yelled " BRENDAN!! IT'S ME!! MAY!! HELLO!!" but of course all Brendan could hear was "MI!! MINUN!! MI MI MI!! MINUN!!" Brendan looked at it strangely "Man I must be going crazy I thought this Minun said it was May." Minun/May yelled "I AM MAY!! YOU FREAKING RETARD!!"

Brendan scratched the back of his head then picked up May's bag "I woner what the Minun was doing with May's bag..unless..."

BRENDAN'S THOUGHTS!

May was hit by the shiny light, then she got telelported here where she saw this monsterous...ok not monsterous but...hungry Minun. Yeah yeah and she got eaten?? No she must have been mobbed by a GROUP of Minun YEAH!! THERE WE GO!! She was mobbed by a group of Minun and then they ate her...but Minun don't eat people or do they?? ARRRGGHHH THIS IS CONFUSING!!

Back to real Pokeworld...

Brendan yelled in frustration as he bobbed his head up and down May/Minun sighed as she sat down then May/Minun felt her head get just a tad bit hott ok well maybe REALLY HOTT...

* * *

May: Brendan are you serious what kind of story is THAT ME GETTING EATEN BY MINUNS!!  
Brendan: No I said you were MOBBED by them theres a DIFFERENCE!!  
May: YOU SAID THEY ATE ME AFTER!!  
Brendan: NO!! BESIDES WHY WOULD THEY EAT A SNORLAX LIKE YOU!! THEY WOULD EXPLODE IF THEY ATE YOU!!

May: SHUT UP -slaps-!!  
Brendan: THIS IS THE ABUSE I GET AND YOU PEOPLE EXPECT ME TO LOVE HER!! OH MY GOD!!  
May: WELL YOU PEOPLE EXPECT ME TO LOVE HIM THAT EGOCENTRIC MANIAC!!  
Me: SHUT UP AND STAY TO THE FRICKIN SCRIPT!!  
May&Brendan: WHAT SCRIPT!!  
Me: THIS IS THE ABUSE I GET AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!!

Brendan&May: OoO

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	3. Dreamy Dream Dream

YAY I GOT 5 REVIEWS!! WHOOT WHOOT!!  
(dances) yesh Jarkes it WILL get good (I hope)

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dreamy Dream Dream **

Brendan blinked as he looked up at the sky it started to tinkle a little (lol tinkle xD) so he looked May/Minun which he thought was just a regualr Minun to see it wasnt moving at all. At first Brendan poked it with a stick, poked it with his hand, then patted it. Brendan immediately took his hand off May/Minun's forehead feeling it was **SO SO SOOOOO** hott.

Then the tinkling started to get worse as Brendan rushed to the Pokemon Center but with his poor navigation skills he go to Rustboro City FINALLY after a hour...AFTER he got lost 3 times, hanging from a cliff once, tripped over a Shroomish, Poochyena, Silcoon, and a Wrumple (conwinkedink it is not?).

He checked the May/Minun's temperature but to his misery May/Minun didn't get ANY better just got worse. He ran into the Pokemon Center dirty and all. How he hated being dirty,smelly,covered in dirt, but the thing that made him the most depressed was that May was always well not always but most of the time dirty,covered in dirt and wearing leaf clothes.

It was pretty sad that this reminded of her but what can you do she was really ALL those things. Brendan snapped back into Poke-reality then ran up to the counter ignoring those mid-age ladies and old gramps and grandmas talking random things about him when they BARELY know him. He called out "NURSE JOY!!" of course Nurse Joy came out running with her clothes a bit messy.

"Umm...what happened?" Brendan asked questioning her current attire with a little bit of marks here and there. Nurse Joy blushed and yelled "N--No-thing!! Now what did you need?" as she quickly fixed herself which was like magic Brendan gasped she was faster than he was!! How embarassing!!

So Brendan told Nurse Joy story about this weird Minun carrying the disapearing May's bag as it jumped out of the bushes and shocked him, then it fainted. Nurse Joy curiously looked at the Minun/May and said "This is strange.." "What is?" Brendan asked curiously.

Nurse Joy gave a slightly confused face then stated "Minun's don't usually have fevers I mean no _Pokemon_ have fever except for when electric type have this fatigue state. But I don't think that is it.." (yes I MY fic pokemon don't get fevers SO!! NO FLAMING WITH CRAP OK!!)

Brendan sighed "So are you saying only _humans _get fevers?" Nurse Joy repiled "Yes I'm quite certain, but I could try my best to get your Minun to normal." Nurse Joy left with May/Minun with a Chansey as for Brendan he went to a room that Nurse Joy told him to wait in.

* * *

May's Dream

May sighed as she looked around "Pitch black...great and why did I have to become a fricking MINUN for!!" May yelled as she wiggled her fists around. Then she noticed "HEY!! I'M HUMAN AGAIN!! OH JOY!!" then she started but her happiness was shortlived. A dark voice came to her "**You must help...To save Hoenn...Or great calamities...will happen...**" "What? Calamities...I don't get it how does this affect ME!" the voice seemed like it gave a sigh but repiled "** Go up to Mt. Pyre...there you will see...**" "See what?? You can't just leave me hanging and just LEAVE!! Go to Mt. Pyre WHY THERE!! The only things thats there are ghosts and freaky deeky stuff!!"

Then all of sudden the dark voice yelled "**IF YOU HELP ME YOU GET TO BE HUMAN AGAIN OK!! JEEZ CAN'T YOU JUST FIGURE THAT OUT BY YOURSELF!! DAMN IT!! YOU PEOPLE THESE DAYS DON'T REPECT US POKEMON!!**" "Pokemon?? WAIT!! YOUR GROUDON ARENT YOU!!" The dark voice stayed slient "**No I'm not...**" "YESH YOU ARE!!" Then the voice yelled back "**FINE I AM!! ANYWAY GO TO MT.PYRE AND GRAB MY FRIGGIN ORB!!**" May pouted "Fine...lazy doodoo.." "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!**" "I SAID LAZY DOO DOO!! AND WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR OWN ORB!!" "**CAUSE I'M SLEEPING!!**"

Then Groudon let out a bellowing roar which made May a little stunned then she calmly said " Well if your sleeping how can you talke to me?" The Groudon gave a low growl "**Ok little girl you are in MY dream and I am using telepathy ok? Can your little mind handle this. Do you understand?**" the Groudon sounded like it was mocking her. May also gave a grumble but agreed to help Groudon in exchange to make her human again.

Back to Poke-Reality 

May/Minun started to open her weary eyes to see she was at "Pokemon Center?" May/Minun thought "Hmm...I don't remember I was here...unless.." May looked around the room to find a sleeping Brendan sitting on a chair sleeping with his head towards the bed. May/Minun slightly blushed (awww how cute :3) as she saw sleeping Brendan but her blushing quickly subsided as she saw him drooling.

"Wow...nice boobs Cheyenne..." Brendan sleepily said this made May/Minun **FUMING **with rage. Right then and there May/Minun lashed out one quick _Thunderbolt_ attack. Brendan screamed as he got up from his previous sitting place. This made him irratated at this Minun and just shocked him fo rno apparant REASON!! It seemed just like May..but Brendan put that thought aside.

May/Minun sat down satisfied at her work and even snickered a little as she thought "That's right Brendan Birch...don't mess with May Maple." Brendan gave an odd looked at the laughing Minun then took out the red orb he had found in Rustorf Cave.

May/Minun looked at the orb with great interest hoping she could presaude Brendan to go to Mt Pyre but what could she do say blibberish and crappy pokemon slangs? May/Minun sighed and sulked Brendan looked closely at the sad little Minun and noticed she had twinkling sapphire eyes.

"Wow...a blue eyed Minun..that's strange...oh well." Brendan smiled and picked up the Minun/May and petted it. May/Minun of course at first was all like I DON'T NEED YOUR PETTING BITCH!! With snapping the finger and all but in the end was almost purring (lol bunnies PURRING??) as Brendan scartched the May/Minun's ear. Then Brendan and May/Minun heard a knock on the door after a few seconds the door SWUNG open revealing a...

CLIFF HANGER :DDDDD BWAHAHAHAHAH!!

Brendan: So who was it?

Me: Why would I tell you...

May: Tell me too :D

Me: NO!! ITS TOP SECRET!!

May: OH YEAH!! BRENDAN READY!!

Brendan: Ready for??

May: HELLO!! -slaps- OUR SECRET PLAN!!

Brendan: More like YOUR secret plan I have no freaking idea what your talking about.

May: OH FINE!! -grumble grumble-

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	4. LOL RANDOM PEOPLE

YAY I GOT 5 REVIEWS!! WHOOT WHOOT!!  
(dances) yesh Jarkes it WILL get good (I hope)

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**LOL RANDOM PEOPLE**

So going back to where we left off...

The door mind a loud THUD sound as it banged against the wall making Brendan and May/Minun flinched as they both opened their eyes Brendan's became bigger. Then the figure came into view "Who's this chick?" May/Minun thought she wore a white colored t-shirt with a red tye,under a short black strapless dress that went right under her hips, with black biker shorts under her dress with combat boots.

Brendan blinked twice then he remembered who she was "Hey.." "BRENDAN!! I MISSED YOU!! BABY!!" she yelled as she glomped him lovingly. At this May/Minun gave a slight glare to her and felt a tinge of jealousy. Brendan coughed a litte as he tried to get the girl off of him. "Nice...to see you to...Reina..-GASP-" Brendan said as he tired to inhale SOME air. Reina smiled as she swirled her raven hair then replied "Brendan deary didn't you miss me a bit..." but before Brendan could answer she added "or were you to busy thinking about that Maple girl?" Reina gave a cute pout as she said this.

Brendan blushed "N-oo...w-what a-rre you t-ttt-talking about?? Such NONSENSE!" Reina smirked but just as she was giong to give Brendan a token of her love (which was a kiss). She felt a electrical shock run down her side "YAAAA-OOOWW!!" Reina yelled then she glared at the innocently sitting Minun looking at her endearingly. Then May/Minun rushed to Brendan's lap and made herself comfortable there.

Reina gave a strange glance at the Minun then asked "Brendan is this YOUR Minun?" pointing to May/Minun while May/Minun gave a scowl. Brendan petted May/Minun and answered "Nope I found it in the woods with...May's bag..." then Brendan went silent again. Reina had a frown but on the inside she was as happy as ever "Heh -smirk- with that Maple chick out of the way Brendan will be all MINE!! :heart heart heart:" she thought happily (HOW EVIL!! :O)

May/Minun was looking at the sad Brendan as he looked at May's bag he sighed and put her down and went outside. Reina and May/Minun followed him and knew that he didn't go very far since he stopped in front of..."TYLER!!" Reina yelled surpirsed that her friend was here.

"Yos!" Tyler said as he did a 2 finger salute (Typical 'cool' anime boy) May/Minun blushed as she saw Tyler I mean sho wouldnt he was absolutely GORGEOUS!! Crimson hair that was spiked up, dazzling grey eyes, HOTT body for a fact! Brendan looked at Tyler who was just smiling at him then said "What are you doing here Tyler?" Tyler smirked "Picking Reina put to go to Mt. Pyre." he said still with a smile on his face well more of a smirk though.

Reina growled "When did I say I was going WITH YOU!!" then she quickly latched herself to Brendan "I'm going with Brendan-kun." Tyler gave a glare at Brendan which left Brendan thinking "WHY ARE YOU GLARING AT ME!! ITS HER FAULT!!" May/Minun leaped up to Brendan's shoulder pushing Reina out of the way.

Reina gave a cold look "Geez that Minun has attitude..." Reina thought coldly Brendan smiled at May/Minun as he patted her head. Tyler looked at May/Minun "Hey your Minun is pretty cute...she even has sapphire eyes now that's rare." as Typer patted May/Minun's head May couldn't help but enjoy it.

Brendan gave a huff "Yeah yeah enough petting." as he gestured Tyler's hand away. Reina pooped her head back in again May/Minun gave a grim look "Geez this girl is SO ANNOYING!! I WANNA JUST BITE YOUR HEAD!!" but May/Minun tried to keep her cool to prevent HER head from blowing off.

Tyler scratched the back of his head as he looked at Reina giving him a cold stare. "Reina cmon lets go..." Tyler said almost begging Reina yelled back "I'm not going anywhere with YOU!!" Brendan gave a sheepish laugh "Well...I could go with you??" Reina's eyes start to glitter "REALLY!! OH BRENDAN-KUN I WOULD SO GO IF YOU WENT!!" snuggling Brendan in yet another one of Reina's lung crushing suffocating hug of doomed by Reina.

Tyler scowled "Oh great...Mr.Girly's gonna come with us.." Brendan gave a glare "At least Reina likes me.." he finished with a smirk Tyler could not take this bull crap anymore and then yelled "FINE!! LEAVE!! I'm out of here later bitches." Reina gave a slightly hurt look and Brendan had his jaw drop to the floor. "A **BITCH**!! NO ONE CALLS BRENDAN BIRCH A BITCH!!" Brendan stormed off the PokeCenter with May/Minun clinging to his shoulder.

Tyler ran out of the PokeCenter he gave a sigh "Does Reina hate me that much..." he tried to hold his tears in (awww how sad someone -coff Tyler coff- needs a hug :3) Brendan ran out of the PokeCenter looking for Tyler followed by Reina May/Minun said to Brendan "BRENDAN!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK FOR WHATS-HER-FACE'S BOY TOY!! WE NEED TO GO TO MT. PYRE!!" but in reality he heard "MINUN!! MI MI MIN NUN MI MI MI MIIIII!! MINUN MI!!" "OWWW!! MY EARS!!" Brendan yelled glaring at the Minun who was also glaring at Brendan.

Reina looked at Brendan and the May/Minun glaring at each other "This is so familiar but what??" but didn't focus on that thought for to long as they went searching for Tyler. Brendan said "Reina lets split up to look for that idiot ok." as he ran the other direction. Reina nodded quietly then watched as Brendan ran out of sight.

Reina turned around "You can come out now...Tyler..." Tyler smiled as he came out of the bushes "Beautiful performance Miss Wells. You even had me going for a while." Reina gave a disgusted look "I hate you..." Tyler smirked "Oh but you do want to see your precious Brendan alive for a little longer don't you." as he got closer putting his arms around her waist.

Reina gulped "Yes..." "Good then you be a good girl and listen to my orders." as he pecked her cheek. Reina sighed "Brendan...please hurry and stop Team Magma..." she whispered quietly so that Tyler wouldn't hear.

OOOO!! HOW INTERESTING!! REINA IS A BAD GIRL (lol sounded wrong well anyway) OHHH!!

* * *

May: Wow YOU WHORE!!

Reina: I AM NOT A WHORE!! I'M ONLY PROTECTING BRENDAN!! UNLIKE YOU!!

May: I'M PROTECTING BRENDAN TOO!

Reina: MORE LIKE HE'S PROTECTING YOU!!

Brendan: ...

Tyler: Hey Brendan I wanna have your babies...

Brendan: WTF!! OoO

Tyler: NO HOMO!! HAHAHA GOT YOU DIDN'T I!! xD

Brendan: OoO

Tyler: Brendan? -pokes- Hmm... I may have shocked him into a coma...I'm good.

Me: You sure did...

Tyler: AHHHH THE GRUGDE!!

Me: SHUT UP!! I'M YOU MAKER!! I HAVE THE POWER TO KEEL YOU!! -grabs eraser-

Tyler: Ohh scary a eraser what are you gonna do with that??

Me: Erase you :DDDD

Tyler: NOOO!!

WATCH NEXT TIME ON EPIC SIDE FICS!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TYLER!!

Tyler: SAVE ME!!

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	5. Earth Quaking Earthquake

YAYS I GOTS TEH 12 REVIEW!! HUZZAH!!

-bows- thank you very much -mario accent- for teh review :D

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

-sigh- I WANNA OWN BRENDAN T3T o well...DON'T SUE ME!! :O

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Earth Quaking Earthquake**

Brendan hurried back to the PokeCenter to find Tyler and Reina talking well more like "arguing". Brendan gave a sweatdrop "Heh those two never change." as he saw Tyler trying to kiss Reina and of **COURSE **Tyler gets hit right in the kisser!! (DING DING WINNER IS REINA!)

Brendan smirked as he went to where Reina and Tyler were "Made up already?" Tyler gave a scowl "Yes no thanks to **YOU **Mr. Girly." Reina scoffed "Don't call Brendan-kun that!" after she conked Tyler's head. May/Minun was asleep on Brendan's head to look or even bother caring about the scene before her.

Brendan looked up to see May/Minun peacefully sleeping on his head and he couldn't help but smile (I mean who wouldn't its just so CUTE!! xD) Reina pouted "BRENDAN-KUN PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!" Tyler ran up to Reina "REINA!! HUG ME TOO!!" but ended up getting a kick right to his sorry face (sniff sniff poor Tyler he is so abused). Reina smiled and looked at Brendan "So shall we?" Brendan looked confused "Shall we?? What do ya mean?" Reina sighed "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!! LETS GO TO MT.PYRE DAMMIT!!"

Brendan's eyes almost went out of its sockets "YES! MA'AM!!" since no one had yelled at him like that except for May. Reina smiled triumphantly as she linked her arms with Brendan's then merrily skipped away dragging poor Brendan. Tyler got up **FINALLY **got up from Reina's thunder powered kick as he saw them walking together.

"HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!" he yelled waving his hands running after them "AND GET YOUR GIRLY HANDS OFF REINA!!" But of course this only made Brendan now drag Reina almost trying to lose Tyler because of his rash annoyingness and idiotness. May/Minun woke up when they by the sea route to go to Mt. Pyre which was by Oldale Town (town, city?? ARGGGHHH I don't know T3T). Noticing Reina's arms linked with Brendan she started to get little veins popping on her head but what **REALLY **triggered her anger was when some **STUPID **old lady called out "AWWWW DON'T THEY LOOK ADORABLE TOGETHER!!"

Inside of May/Minun's mind she was going crazy "NO!! ITS NOT WHAT-HER-FACE'S AND BRENDAN!! ITS ME AND BRENDAN!! ARGGG BITCHES!! Wait! WHAY DO I CARE SO MUCH!! ARRRRRGGGGGGG!!" (Ahh...young love :3) Brendan looked up at the fuming May/Minun then picked May/Minun off his head "Aww...what's wrong?" he asked as he wiggled his finger around May/Minun's face. Well ya know what **THAT** my friend was a baaaaad idea.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Brendan shouted from the top of his lungs it seems sweet little May/Minun wanted to **EAT **or **TEAR **his FRIGGIN FINGER OFF!! May/Minun smiled at her work of making Brendan's finger a bleeding gush. (Gush Gush Gush May: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Reina glared at May/Minun "HEY!! NO ONE DOES THAT TO BRENDAN!! Brendan are you ok?" checking his finger carefully just in case he had PokeRabies (lol xD). This only made May/Minun even more furious then _Thunderbolted _both Reina and Brendan then ran off into the woods. Brendan looked up and saw May/Minun running off into the woods. Brendan got up and ran after it but Reina stopped him "Why are you going after it?? It's just a pokemon and it's not even **your **pokemon!!" Brendan stayed silent for a bit then said "I don't know why but I **need **to get her back." after he said that he ran off into the woods.

Right after Brendan ran off Tyler came running in "Huff...Reina...where...huff huff is...girly..." Reina gave a dull but a disapointed look "Going after his 'precious' Minun." Tyler looked up "Reina just to tell you...you...al..ways.." Reina looked irratated "SPIT IT OUT!!" Tyler glared "ARGGG!! NEVERMIND!! I'm gonna go call someone!" Reina huffed and walked toward the direction Brendan ran off into.

Tyler watched as Reina left so she wouldn't hear then dialed a fews numbers and waited for an answer. "_Hello?_" "Yeah Maxie? It's me Tyler. I have the 'blooblahboo'." "_Ok first of all DON'T MAKE WEIRD NICKNAMES FOR THE FRIGGIN STUFF!! AND SECOND WHAT THE FUCK IS A 'BLOOBLEHBOO'!_" "NO! YOU SAID IT WRONG!! It's blooblahboo." "_DO YOU THINK I CARE! Anyways -ahem- I need the Minun and the trainer...dispose of him..beeeppppp_" Tyler looked at his phone strangely "Hello?" "_Hello! If you would like save 15 or more off on you car insu-_" Tyler closed his phone and just stared at it with a blank look like OoO so.

May/Minun was running randomly in all direction till she was so lost she didn't even notice what she circled since everything looks the same anyway. A shawdow went over her but she didn't bother to care hoping it wasn't Brendan or Whats-her-face-who-the-hell-cares. May/Minun sighed but since May/Minun had such **GREAT **luck it was Brendan. Brendan crept slowly over to where May/Minun was sitting so that he wouldn't get shocked again by a _Thunderbolt _attack again like how he did ever so happily before.

Just as Brendan was going to pick up May/Minun in a flash May/Minun was taken up into the sky by a Magnaton. Brendan was obviously angry and looked up seeing two figures. Brendan shouted "HEY!! HAND HER OVER!!" the two figures laughed then shouted well ALMOST just ALMOST sang "WELCOME TO TERROR DON'T MAKE AN ERROR!! WE ARE THE DESTROYERS OF SEA AND WATER!! MAKERS OF GROUND AND LAND!! WE ARE TEAM MAGMA!!" the Magnaton slid inbetween them "Mag Mag!!". (Ok..that was cheesy...it jurt my pride I sorta copied off of Team Rocket but still...it hurts T3T)

Brendan sweatdropped "Are these guys serious??" May/Minun yelled "ARRGGGG! LET GO OF ME YOU OVERGROWN MAGNET!! AND WHO ARE THESE NERDY WANNABES!!" in PokeReality "MIII!! MINUN MINUN MI!! MI MINUN MI!!" Magnaton glared at what May/Minun had said and gave it a _Thundershock _attack to temporarily stun May/Minun making her dizzy.

"MAYY!!" Brendan yelled then thought "Wait...why did I call her May?? WHAT THE HELL!! AHHHHH!!" Brendan quickly snapped out of his thoughts and jumped to where Magnaton was obviously TRYING to save May/Minun but Magnaton went higher and higher into the sky teasing him of course. The two Magma Grunts smirked as they were enjoying the sight of watching Brendan making a fool of himself.

After a while Brendan couldn't take it anymore "GO!! SWAMPERT!! USE HYDRO PUMP!!" (YAY! ACTUAL **pokemon **appearances in a **pokemon **fin xD) Swampert hit Magnaton straight on the target but Swampert's Hydro Pump only fazed Magnaton. The two grunts snarled as they both called out there pokemon "GO!! ABSOL!!" "GO!! CAMERUPT!!" the two pokemon came out ready to fight.

Brendan gave an amused look "Well...I haven't had a battle for some time so...GO!! MIGHTYENA!!" and so the battle rages on. "SWAMPERT!! USE MUDDY WATER ON CAMERUPT!! MIGHTYENA BITE ON ABSOL!" the Magma Grunt smirked Brendan glared "Why is he smirking?? Unless..." one of the Magma Grunts called out "CAMERUPT!! EARTHQUAKE!!". Brendan stared at the two Magma Grunts as they flew away while Brendan and his pokemon were falling in the pit they created with Camerupt's _Earthquake_ attack.

"AHHH!!" Brendan yelled as he managed to grab on to a rock "SWAMPERT!! MIGHTYENA!! RETURN!!" As Brendan was desparately trying to climb up the steep walls of the trench they had made he heard "BRENDAN!! BRENDAN WHERE ARE YOU!!" he looked up "May?...no...its Reina! REINA!! OVER HERE!!" Reina ran over "BRENDAN DON'T WORRY I'M COM-AHHHHHH!!" apparantly stupid CLUMSY Reina didn't SEE the damn ROCK in front of HER! "REINA!!" Brendan called out as he caught her hand. "Brendan... I WAS SO SCARED!!" Reina said clutching to his hand for dear life.

Awww poor Brendan was now in a dilema he couldn't reach for his Swellow since he would either have to A. Let go of Reina B. Let go of the wall WHICH WAS CRAZY!! "Reina? Do you have your pokemon with you?" Reina blinked "OH YEAH!! I DO DON'T I!!" Brendan mentally slapped himself "Oh God why..." Reina let one hand go to reach into her bag was she pulled out one random pokeball. "Ok..lets just hope this is Flygon.. GO!!" she released her ball (OoO BALL xD) in fact indeed it was a...

CLIFF HANGER ONCE AGAIN xDDD man I really really wanna tell you what pokemon it is but I can't xD

May: So great I get kidnapped by freaky people wearing gey costumes.

Me: Yeah :D

May: ITS NOT A HAPPY THING YA KNO!!

Tyler: AND I HAD YET TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE!!

Me: YOU DID MAKE ONE!!

Tyler: OH YEAH TALKING ON THE PHONE!! THATS IT!! WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER!!

Brendan: Apparently you are ho ho ho ho -waves fan-

Reina: I need to pee -leaves-

Tyler: ANYWAYS!! I MEAN CMON!! WHEN DO I SHOW MY MANINESS AND SAVE REINA!!

Brendan: Thats cause you don't HAVE any MANLINESS!!

Tyler: MORE THAN YOU HAVE BRENDA!!

Me and May: OHHHH!! ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT!! HE JUST SLAPPED YOUR FACE!!

Brendan: -punches-

Tyler: -kicks-

FIGHT SCENE!!

Brendan and Tyler looks all beat up.

Reina: I'm back...AHHHHHHHHH!! -runs-

Me and May: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROFL!! LMAO!!

Tyler: -looks in the mirror- AHHH IM UGLY!!

Brendan: OMG MY HAIR!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!

Me and May: Ugh...

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	6. MrHero to the RESCUE!

OHHH WE FIND OUT WHAT POKEMON COMES OUT OF REINA'S POKEBALL XD I WONDER WHAT IT IS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

-sigh- I WANNA OWN BRENDAN T3T o well...DON'T SUE ME!! :O

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mr.Hero to the RESCUE!**

And indeed it was **GARDEVIOR**!!

"Gar. Gardevior.." Gardevior said as it looked at its trainer's current state. "Gardevior get us off this...AHHHHHH!!" "REINA!!" Brendan yelled as he saw Reina falling to her DOOM (DUM DUM DUM). "SALAMENCE GET REINA!!" a figure yelled as a Salamance caught Reina on its back.

"Ughhh..." Reina groaned as she rubbed her head then looked at the Salamance giving her love love looks. "Ehh...-sweatdrops- nice to see you to Salamance..." Reina said "REINA!! Are you ok??" Tyler yelled as Salamance sat Reina down on the grass. Reina looked up and was about to say something when Brendan shouted "HELLO!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!!" Tyler grumbled Reina scoffed "Well I COULD save you...for a price." Brendan glared then yelled "HEY!! I COULD DIE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO PAY YOU!!" as he finished his statement the rock he was hanging on started to crumble then broke apart.

"BRENDAN!!" Reina screamed "GARDEVIOR GET..." "SALAMANCE! HIT GARDEVIOR WITH YOUR HYPER BEAM!!" Brendan looked at the sight before him "What the hell...IS HAPPENING OH MY GOD!! I'M FALLING!! WILL THIS BE THE LAST OF BRENDAN BIRCH!!" Reina slapped Tyler then yelled "TYLER!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" as she was at the brink of tears.

Tyler coldly glared at Reina "You know what had to be done. Besides we got what we wanted and we don't need any delays on what we have planned. Isn't that what you agreed on Ms. Wells?" As for Brendan he tried to hang on to the first thing he could see. He looked wide eyed with shock to find the disturbing truth of why Reina was even with them in the first place.

Reina stared at the ground as anger as she clenched her fists "I hate you.." Tyler looked at Reina with a bit a saddened look behind his cold stare. "I HATE YOU!! WHY! WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!" Reina shouted from the bottom of her heart Tyler looked at her his expression now filled with distress. "Reina..." "SWAPERT USE HYDROPUMP!!" "Wha??" "BRENDAN!!" (well so much for that romance/sad moment xD)

Brendan smirked as he flicked his nose with his thumb as Tyler saw his Salamance out cold. Tyler glared "DAMMIT BRENDAN!! YOU JUST RUINED MY CHANCE WITH REINA!! MAN I COULD OF SO HAD HER!!" Brendan and Reina both gave THEE WHAT THE FUCK look. "WHHHHHATTTTTTTTTTT!! SO ALL THAT FRICKING DRAMA!! WAS ALL FOR!!" Tyler nodded "Yep yep all for you." he gave a wink Brendan just stood there "So the thing about agreeing thing? What was that about.." Brendan asked while cocking his head to one side (lol cock xD).

Tyler glupped "Well...ummm...you see -pokes fingers together- well how so I put this..." Reina sighed "HE'S PART OF TEAM MAGMA!!" Brendan stared wide-eyed his mouth gaping open. Tyler scratched the back of his head "Well...REINA'S PART OF TEAM MAGMA TOO!!" he yelled pointing to Reina. Brendan was to shocked to take ANYMORE of this this this BLASPHEMY!

Brendan fell to the ground "Oh my God...my friends are disapearing and turning evil." "You mean your girlfriend." Reina added in winking at Brendan. Tyler had a vein pop up on his head "HEY!!" as he noogied Reina "I.Own.You. GOT THAT!" Reina stuck her tongue out "No ya don't." Tyler smirked "Well according to this contract...**YOUR MINE**!!"

Then a little lightblub lighted in Brendan's head (yay its a lightblub a lightblub!) "YOU RED HEAD!!" as he pointed to Tyler "What? AND DON'T CALL ME RED HEAD GIRLY!" Brendan ignored Tyler's sad comeback. "Your part of Team Magma right?" Tyler scoffed "No DUR! What have you been hearing this WHOLE friggin time Girly." Brendan scowled "Well we need to save Ma- I MEAN MINUN!!" Tyler had sly grin on his face "Oh.. MAY huh he he he sounds like a pretty HOT name -sparkle sparkle-." "Shut up." as Tyler got punched in the face by both Reina and Brendan.

Reina quickly took her hand back then thought "Why did I just punch Tyler?? And why do I feel jealous... I LOVE BRENDAN!! That feels better. :D" Brendan sighed "Well anyways I need to get into Team Magma HQ but I need some help with that." Tyler frowned "And why do you think I would help you with that?" Brendan had a crafty grin plastered on his face then whispered "If you help me I can GURANTEE Reina would be swooning over you." Tyler ears shot up "OK!! -steam comes out of nose- LETS DO ETTTTT!! VIVA LA FRANCE!!"

Reina gave an annoyed look "Why is Tyler so hyphed for?" Brendan just smiled "Oh you'll see..." as for Tyler he was just in his own world. Wanna see what it is? OK :D!

Tyler's World (lol Elmo's World I GOT MAH CRAYONS :DD)

* * *

"EHHH!! TYLER SAVE ME!!" Reina called out "DO NOT FEAR FOR SIR TYLER IS HERE! HA HA HA HA HA!!" "Oh Tyler your so strong and handsome." Reina said as she patted his 'muscles' Tyler only smirked -shiny shiny-.

"NOW TO THE HOTEL ROOM!! AWAY!!" Tyler yelled carrying Reina in his arms Reina smiled "YAY!!"

* * *

Back to PokeReality

Tyler was just standing there with a bliss look on his face (like when you see cupcakes sometimes :D) and drool coming from his mouth. Brendan slapped the back of Tyler's head "Ok enough day dreaming WE NEED TO GO!!" Reina huffed "Do we HAVE to go?" Tyler and Brendan both looked back then shouted "YES!!" but both thinking different things Tyler was thinking "IF REINA DOESN'T GO I CAN'T LAY MY 'MOVES' ON HER!!" while on the other hand Brendan was thinking "WE DON'T HAVE A MOMENT TO SPARE!! WHAT IF THEY STARTED A BIOPSY ON MAY I MEAN MINUN!! OR EVEN WORSE!! THEY MADE HER INTO A BREEDING POKEMON!! MAKING HER POP EGGS EVERY 5 SECONDS!!" (AHH THE INSANITY!!)

So they started there journey to Team Magma's Team base meanwhile...

"Ugh...what happened..." May/Minun looked up as she saw a strange light that was blinding her. "Ahh I see your awake now. May Maple."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!

NEXT TIME ON POOF! I'M GONE! WHERE AM I!

* * *

Reina: So you have 'moves' Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah man its so killer and it WORKS too!

Brendan: But you failed so many many many MANY times.

Tyler: SHUT UP! GIRLY!!

Brendan: RED HEAD!!

Tyler: ALBINO!!

Brendan: OBSESSED FREAK!!

Tyler: GAY!!

May&Reina&Me: Ohh...that was to far...

Brendan: -hurt look-

Me&May&Reina: AWWWWW!! -hugs-

Brendan: NOW THATS WHAT YOU CALL A MOVE!! LOSER!!

Tyler: -sniffles-

Me&May&Reina: Ehh...we don't care -snuggles Brendan-.

Tyler: NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Reina: -pats Tyler's head- Its ok?

Tyler: REINA!! THERE IS NO ONE BUT YOU FOR ME!! -crys-

Reina: WHOA WHOA WHOA!! I NEED SPACE!!

Me: BRENDAN I SMOOCHIE YOU NOW!!

May: NOT IF I SMOOCHIE HIM FIRST!!

Me: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SMOOCHIE FEST!!

May: BRING IT!!

Brendan: YAY!! SMOOCHIE FEST!!

LOL EPIC SMOOCHIE FEST xD TUNE IN NEXT TIME :DDDDD

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	7. Isn't Crossdressing FUN!

YAY CHAPTER 6 ALREADY :D

WHOOT WHOOT THANK YOUS FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ARE U GUYZZZZZ ARE AWESOME :DDDDD YEAH BETCHES xDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

To bad Brendan isn't mine T3T

And I'm sick T3T -ACHOOO!!- coff coff coff...

**Chapter 6**

**Isn't Crossdressing FUN!**

Back to where we left off...

* * *

"Ugh...what happened..." May/Minun looked up as she saw a strange light that was blinding her. "Ahh I see your awake now. May Maple." May/Minun looked around the dark room "Where is that voice coming from?? Huh? There's no gay pokemon language right after I talk...nice." May/Minun smiled after finding out her 'human' voice had returned then saw a swivel chair that had its back towards May/Minun.

May/Minun walked closer and closer to the swivel when suddenly it started spinning. "Hello I am -chair spins once- ...Maxie -chair spins twice-...damn it.-chair spins third time- OK I HAD IT!!" as Maxie slamed his hands against the table to stop his swivel chair from swivel/spinning anymore.

May/Minun gave a bored and unimpressed look "Was that supposed to be funny??" Maxie gave an annoyed look "NO!! Anyway -sits back down-I've been expecting you." May/Minun looked at Maxie qustionably "Why?" Maxie gave a sigh "Because you will lead us to Groudon May Maple." This made May/Minun's ears perk up...

* * *

Back to Brendan and Friends...

"HEY KIDS! IT THE BRENDAN AND FRIENDS SHOW!! YAYA!!" ...(Ummm...not what I quite had in mind..-changes channel-)

* * *

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" Brendan looked at the two Team Magma members. Reina scoffed "Well we could try to add you..." "NO!!" Tyler and Brendan both yelled in unison. "JEEZ!! Just a SUGGESTION!!" Reina screamed into their ears then Tyler got a -PING- lightblub on his head (its a lightblub a lightblub OH WHAT A JOY!!) "Hey what if we 'pretend' that Brendan is a Team Magma grunt." Brendan raised his eyebrow "What do ya mean 'pretend'." Tyler smirked "Like in those spy movies ya know dress like the enemy."

Brendan scoffed "Oh please I wouldn't be caught DEAD in one of your gaudy, red, UGLY outfits. Tyler immediately started to lash out on Brendan going on his rant about how GREAT Team Magma was and HOW they LOVED the world. (see how LOVED is exaggerated) Cutting Tyler's rant short Reina spoke up "But where are we gonna get another uniform? I mean I would give Brendan mine since I never wear it but he's not a..."

Reina eyes **INSTANTLY **shot up in sparkles "Oh Brendan-chan fu fu fu..." as Reina grabbed her female Team Magma uniform and a makeup case. Tyler backed away very slowly knowing Reina, give her a girly boy and makeup even Raquaza wouldn't even bother her.

A few moments later Tyler had an **OUTBURST **of laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD AHHAHAHAHAHAH!!" as he fell to the ground rolling holding his stomach hoping it wouldn't explode. Brendan held in his IMMENSE resent towards Reina who was huffing proudly at her 'work'. "This is for Ma-Minun...Minun...May MINUN!!" as Brendan thought clutching his fists together which were the only things holding him from either A. Killing Tyler B. Throwing Reina off a cliff C. Making them into fish bate.

Brendan sighed in defeat as he looked at himself in the mirror but he just had to admit he was pretty **HAWT**!! Reina had gotten rid of Brendan's headband which made his hair fall right in front of his face then she styled it into cute little curls. Then gave Brendan green contacts to put on and for his boobs let say...they were just Reina's bras stuffed with toliet paper :D.

Brendan yelled "OWWWW!! STOP IT HURTS!!" Reina yelled back" WELL I CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE!!" Brendan frowned "This is my first time doing this..." Reina looked up at Brendan "I can tell I mean LOOK AT ALL THIS LEG HAIR!!" (LOL you people thinking something eles SHAME SHAME!) Tyler smirked as he saw Brendan whining in pain as Reina shaved off the rest of his leg hair. "Now...the arms..." Reina smiled as she got the spinned the razor in her hands Brendan gave a loud cry "NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Now FINALLY his tranformation was complete he had his Female Team Magma Uniform on with a fake ID attached and a fake name also. "Yuki Odamaki? That's gay.." Brendan frowned as he got on Reina's Flygon Reina huffed "Well would you rather be named IamCrap like Tyler suggested?" Brendan sulked "WELL NO DUH!!" Tyler laughed as he climbed on his Salamance but failed since he was laughing so hard he fell off. Tyler tried to get on about 10 times til Salamance just grabbed him and placed him on Salamance's back.

Tyler shouted "Salamance To HQ!" "Flygon follow Salamance!" as they were off to Team Magma HQ.(YAY they FINALLY get out of Oldale Town/City whatever xD) Brendan thought to himself as they were lifted higher and higher "Don't worry I'm coming for you..." as Oldale was now out of sight and the city of Lilycove came to view. Brendan looked around "This is the HQ?" Reina dully repiled "Guess so." as they landed next to a cave entrance.

Back to May...

* * *

"Wait but why do you need me??" May/Minun asked Maxie. Maxie looked at May/Minun with a serious stare (wow serious stare scary...xD) "Because we knew it from the start.." May looked questionably at Maxie "What do you mean from the start..." Maxie's serious stare turned into a looked that spelled out Wow-your-dence "We knew because of your so-called friend Tyler." May/Minun gasped "TYLER!! Wait I don't even know who the hell that guy is.." Maxie eyed her curiously "Ok so your not that close to him I see -twiddles thumbs-."

May/Minun lifted an eyebrow "No duh..your freaking hench men took me away from him before I even got a chance to talk to him not that he would understand me." Maxie smirked "Well would you like to join Team Magma in a quest to make a world intoa better place."

May/Minun scoffed "Hah like I would even THINK about joining you guys..." Maxie gave a glare "This isn't your choice little pokemon trainer." as he stuck a device on the side of May/Minun's chin but before May/Minun could say anything she blacked out. This made the device glow a bright red Maxie smiled "Everything is going according to plan..." as he left the room leaving May/Minun on the table the device still attached.

* * *

May: Great now I become mindcontrolled

Me: No its just temoporary you see.

Brendan: So mindcontrolled as in MY slave right?

May: NO BRENDAN BIRCH!! OR MORE LIKE BRENDA BIRCH!!

Brendan: HEY!! ITS NOT LIKE I LIKE TO DO IT!!

Tyler: MAY I LOVE YOU!! -smootchies-

Me: HEY TYLER!! GO TO REINA!!

Tyler: Reina's all mad cause she's PMSing 3.

Me&Brendan&May: Oh God...

-door bursts open-

Reina: YOU ALL MUST DIE!! -grabs random flamethrower- BWHAAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHH

Me: AHHHHHHH ROR!!

May&Brendan&Tyler: ROR?

Me: REINA ON RAMPAGE!!

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	8. Devil in Disguise

OMG I AM SOOO SORRY xOOOO

I've been having writer blocks T3T -sigh-

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 7

AND I AM ACCEPTING OC'S :3 BUT ONLY 2!! ONE GUY AND ONE GIRL :D!! OKIES!!

Oc form at the bottom :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Devil in Disguise**

Back to where we left off...

* * *

Our heros had FINALLY arrived in Lilycove City (lol I seem lyk tat announcer guy xD). Brendan got off of Reina's Flygon "Umm...am I SUPPOSED to feel this chaffing feeling down there??" Reina glanced over "No..." Brendan stared wide-eyed "WHAT!! OMG WHAT IF I HAVE LIKE A DISEASE OR SOMETHING!!" Tyler conked Brendan's head "Hey stay calm were here to rescue the Minun." Brendan grumbled "Geez...you would be complaining if YOU wore GIRL CLOTHES!! UGLY GILR CLOTHES TOO!!" Tyler growled "HEY!! I DESIGNED THEM OK!! I DESIGNED THEM!! BETCH!!"

Brendan glared straight into Tyler's eyes "WELL!! MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD OF HAD BETTER TASTE IN CLOTHING!!" Tyler shouted "LIKE YOU GIRLY BOY!! HUH!! OH SHOULD I BE LIKE OMG THIS PINK SHIRT LOOKS SO HOTT!! I MUST BUY IT!!" Reina grabbed both of the boys' heads together and smashed them into each other.

Tyler glared "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" Reina glared right back "Because were at base moron." Tyler's jaw dropped as he saw some Magma Girl Grunts were snickering at him. "There goes my 'cool guy' rep..." Tyler sadly thought as he walked up to the card reader with Brendan and Reina following him. As they were walking through the halls Brendan noticed a shadow following them. Reina looked back "Hey Bren-..." guess what HE WASN'T THERE!!

Reina with her shaking finger pointed to where Brendan was last "Tyler...BRENDAN IS GONE!!" Tyler darted his head back "WHAT!!" As for Brendan he was following the shadow that was previously following him. "Man where'd it go?" he thought as he was walking aimlessly up and down the halls. Then he saw the shadow again with GREAT speed he jumped onto the figure but sadly since his sight WAS pretty bad well not as good. He crashed into a wall..."DAMMIT!! I was so close..." Brendan sat down holding his bleeding nose. He sighed "Great how am I gonna get out of here...I've lost Tyler and Reina...-sigh- I'm such an idiot.." (Yesh you are :o Brendan: HEY!! I DIDN'T MEAN APPROVE WHAT I SAID!!)

Then the figure started to giggle as it showed itself. "MMM-MAY!!" Brendan yelled with shock as he got up. May only smiled and gently pulled his hoodie down as she got closer and closer and closer until they were only a few inches apart. Brendan was blushing like crazy and looked like a fricking tomato. (Haha Tomato head!!) Then she locked her lips with his just as Brendan was about to close his eyes he saw May holding a needle and aiming it RIGHT IN HIS NECK!!

Brendan pushed May out of the way "WHAT THE FUCK!! MAY!!" May looked at Brendan still emotionless as she grabbed Brendan's arm and stuck the needle in his neck which made his body numb and after that everything was a blur. Brendan woke up in some kind of lab room but he couldn't get up. "Ugh..." Brendan turned his head to find May/Minun in a glass box trying to break free. Brendan huffed as he tried to stretch his arm to the glass box to see May/Minun slowly tearing as she placed her hands on the glass.

Then May entered the room with an evil smirk on her face. "Well well Brendan Birch it seems your pretty popular with Team Magma." as she sat on top the bed he was one. "Hmm such a shame...you could been such a wonderful Team Magma member even an admin.." as she played with his hair. Brendan gave a grim emotion on his face as he tried to move but the more he tried the more it inflicted pain on him. May smiled deviously as she placed her hand on Brendan's chest looking at May/Minun mocking her. "It also seems that your little Minun over there might die with you..."

At this Brendan immediately grabbed May's neck as he said in a low voice "Don't you dare..." May smiled as she touched his face "My my how handsome you are.." Brendan swatted her hand away even though he felt pain he could bear with it. "Your not May...WHO ARE YOU!!" May smirked "Oh Brendan tsk tsk tsk I can't believe you don't remember me..." Brendan looked confused as he pushed her off of him. He limped over to where May/Minun as he touched the glass box. May smirked "If you thinking of breaking that box. You can't its bascially everything-proof" Brendan stared down at the box as he SLAMMED his fist on it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! OMFG!! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Brendan SCREAMED as he jumped around the room holding his throbing hand. May and May/Minun slapped there heads May gave a bored look "AND you decided NOT to listen to me. Man are you a MORON or something! Its not like your 'Superman' or anything and you CAN'T JUST BREAK a box thats EVERYTHING PROOF!! YOU IDIOT!!" Brendan turned around and glared at May "Well then YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!!" "I DID TELL YOU!!" as they were arguing May/Minun sighed as she jumped up and popped open the glass box then went charging for May well not May but May's HAIR!! (lol xD hair :3)

"AHHH!!" as May felt the wig slipping off because of May/Minun revealing "YOUR YOUR!!" Brendan yelled pointing to her with his shaking finger as Tyler and Reina rushed in. "OH SHIT!!" May yelled (or fake may what ever anyway its not May. May/Minun is May May isnt May just to clear things up :D) May/Minun smirked devilishly as she hummed while playing with the wig in her hands mocking May (fake May).

Tyler and Reina looked at May (Fake May) and gasped as well "YOU!!" they both shouted. May sighed "Oh great..."

FIND OUT WHO MAY IS NEXT CHAPTER INSTEAD OF JUST KNOWING HER AS YOU!! xD

* * *

OC FORM

* * *

Name:

(Please around 14-16)

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes:

What he or she has to do with existing charaters:

(Tyler, Reina, Brendan, May)

And I have some questions as well...

1. Fav color?

2. Do you actually read the stuff on the WAAAYYY bottom that is after the chapter?

3. Do you like the story so far?

Me: WELL HOPE TO SEE SOME AWESOME OC'S!! WHOOT WHOOT!!

Brendan: Omg here she goes again...

Me: WHOOT WHOOT!! I TEH HYPER!! -dances with Brendan-

Brendan: HEY!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!

May: -sleeps- Zzzzz...

Me: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR DDSJDSDSDSAHDAOHDOISAHDASIDHOASH -rapes candy store-

Candy Store: EHHHHHH!! EHHHH!! SUGAR FREAK!! EHHH!!

May: -wakes up- Hmmm I want some candy...-runs and rapes candy store with me-

Me: BWAHAHAHAHHA :D

May: BWAHAHAHAHHAH :D

Brendan: AHHHHHHHHHH I'M SCARED!!

Candy Store: I'M MELTING!! EHHHHHHH!!

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	9. LOL MORE PEOPLE OR PERSON

WELL I TEH GREAT SOY SOY JOO HAS CHOSEN THE 2 DRAGON WARRIORS!!

Brendan: Excuse her she just watched Kung Fu Panda and came back...

May: HYA!! FLYING KICK OF DOOM!! -flies at Brendan-

Brendan: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Tyler: ME TOO ME TOO!! KYA!! FLYING KICK OF TYLER AWESOMENESS DOOM!!

Brendan: WHAT THE FOCK!! YAHHHHHHH!!

Reina: Man guys you guys are doing it ALL WRONG its like this. FLYING KICK OR ROARING TERROR OF RAPINGNESS ON BRENDAN!!

Everyone Eles: OoO

Me: ME TOO!!

Brendan: Why me T3T...

Me&Reina: CAUSE YOUR SO HOTT!!

WELL -ahem- Back to announcement OUR 2 DRAGON WARRIORS -coff new OC's coff- WILL BE!!

-Alex

- (Still choosing and still waiting for other Girl OCs)

The other OC's might make short appearances in the fic but is not guranteed so HOPING IS GOOD!! :D

Oh and still accepting for Girl OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Reina and Tyler. :D

Tyler: Reina owns me :D

Me: Shut up -smacks with paper fan- :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**LOL More New People**

Back to where we left off...

* * *

Brendan starred wide-eyed "YOUR A GUY!!" Tyler twitched "ALEX!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE IN IN IN THAT GIRL UNIFORM!!" Reina gave THEE WHAT THE FUCK look as she looked at Tyler "You never said you had a brother..." Alex smiled sheepishly "Ehh..my OLDER brother never really talks about his BROTHER to anyone. He's a betch like that."

Reina snickered "Hahah yeah Tyler is SUCH a betch." Alex smirked and as for poor Brendan was to shocked to believe a GUY kissed HIM!! Brendan shuddered at the thought of that moment as May/Minun jumped down into his arms with the wig still in her hands.Brendan sat down on the bed shaking and going into his own little trauma world. As for Alex, Reina, and Tyler they were all arguing on Alex's 'problem' "OH MY FUCKING JESUS!! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS A CROSSDRESSER!! AHHHHHHHHH MOTHER I HAVE FAILED YOU!!" as he fell to the ground wailling.

Reina and Alex gave the sweatdropping looks then Alex walked up to Tyler "TYLER!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! I'M NOT DOING THIS CAUSE I WANT TO YA KNOW!!" Reina smirked "Oh so Team Magma 'made' you do it?" with the finger motion and all. Brendan snapped out of his -ahem- TRUMA WORLD EXPERIENCE!! "Wha?" Brendan questioned as he brought his head back up to see May/Minun pulling his hair with her hands.

"MINUN!!" Brendan yelled happily as he glomped her May/Minun coughed "HACK!! BETCH LET ME GO!!" "MII!! MINUN MI!!" May/Minun gasped then thought "Damn that stupid poke language is back..." Brendan had a goofy smile on his face "MAY!! I KNEW YOU WOULD OK!!" as he snuggled poor May/Minun to death.

Alex coughed "COFF EXCUSE ME!! COFF COFF CRAZY!! COFF COFF MORON COFF POKEALITY COFF!!" Reina scoffed "Yes we all know that Brendan is SECRETLY doing that poor Minun when he SHOULD BE doing ME!!" Tyler gave a scowl at Reina "BUT REINA-CHAN!!" Reina glared at Tyler "Dude I don't wanna go out with guys that have crossdressing brothers."

Alex glared at Reina "I WASN'T CROSSDRESSING!! I WAS DOING IT CAUSE SAYO WAS IN DANGER OK!!" Tyler gave a dumb look "Huh? Who the HELL is Soya??" Alex clenched his fists "ITS SAYO!!" May's head perked up "Sayo?" "Mi?" Brendan looked at May/Minun curiously "Minun whats wrong?".

Then May/Minun jumped out of Brendan's grasp as she ran out the door. "MINUN!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" Alex looked at the running Minun "NO!! I CAN'T LET IT GET AWAY!!" as he reached for a remote controller then pressed a random button that was the color green. (Yay Green! :heart heart heart:) "AHHHHH!! FUCK!!" "MIIIII!! NUN!!" as May/Minun fell to the ground seemed like it had been shocked.

Brendan picked up May/Minun "WHAT DID YOU DO!! FUCKING CROSSDRESSER!!" Alex growled "Well well why don't look at yourself 'Yuki Odamaki' YOUR A CROSSDRESSER TOO!" "AT LEAST I LOOK HOTT!!" Brendan yelled as a comeback. Alex shouted "HEY!! I WAS 'SUPPOSED' TO LOOK LIKE THAT MAPLE GIRL!! ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S UGLY!?" "NO!!" Brendan shouted back.

Reina and Tyler came out with very umm...sour looks on there faces. "So Tyler...is this what usually happens between you guys?" Tyler sighed "Well sorta but he ACTUALLY punches me and stuff." Reina gave a hand gesture "So you LET you YOUNGER BROTHER beat you up?" Tyler looked at Reina a little no VERY embarassed " I DIDN'T SAY THAT!! I HIT HIM BACK TOO!!" Reina laughed "Man you are SUCH a betch!! xD" (xD Tyler teh Betch)

Tyler glared at Reina as of now EVERYONE started their own little fights. Tyler and Reina arguing who was a betch and who wasn't when it was PRETTY OBIVOUS that TYLER is a BETCH! Then theres Brendan and Alex duking it out in the hallway fighting with there 'kung fu' moves or what they THOUGHT was kung fu. "RAGING KICK OF AWESOMENESS!!" Brendan yelled as he did a spinning jump kick but missed. (AWESOME!! SPINNING JUMP KICK!! -takes pictures-)

Alex laughed at Brendan's nearsightedness as he got in his 'kung fu' stance with was basically Alex standing still with his hands clenched. "SPIT OF SMELLYNESS!!" as Alex got closer to Brendan with a HELLA ALOT OF SALIVA in his mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! EWWWWWWWWW!! SPIT SPIT SPIT!!" Brendan screamed running around the room before Alex could reach him. "TYLER YOU ARE A BETCH!!" Reina shouted into Tyler's ears "AM NOT!! BESIDES IF A WAS A BETCH!! THEN YOU WOULD BE MY BETCH!!" Tyler yelled while doing a 'cool anime boy' smirk teeth glistening and all.

Reina punched Tyler which led to a loud THUD as Tyler noticed something a bit peculiar. "Where's the Minun..." Tyler questioned as he pointed to the place where it last was which was in Brendan's arms but APPARANTLY was GONE!! (Me: YOU LOST HER!! Brendan: I did not I just can't find her...) "OH MY FREAKING GOD!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" Brendan yelled as he lifted his uniform top 'feeling' himself as he searched for May/Minun.

Reina giggled "Brendan your so naughty touching yourself in front of people." Tyler and Alex sweatdropped as for Brendan he gasped "MAY IS GONE!!" Everyone eles yelled back " NO DUH!! DID YOU JUST REALIZE JUST NOW!! AFTER TOUCHING YOURSELF!!" Reina huffed "And stop calling that Minun 'May' why don't you rename it Reina. :D" Brendan gave a sigh as he about to say something Tyler randomly yelled "IN MY PANTS!!"

This made everyone there look at him strangely (like you would to a retard no offense to anyone OoO) Tyler shrugged "What? I had to say it." Alex sighed "Brother you are so gey..." Tyler glared at his younger brother "Oh Alex your such a crossdresser and I'm sure Soya would love to meet your crossdressingness side." Alex's vein popped "ITS SAYO!! AND I AM NOT A CROSSDRESSER!!"

While they were fighting and beating each other up Brendan looked around the hallway to look for May/Minun. "May where are you..." Brendan thought with a look of worry on his face.

Meanwhile...

* * *

May's POV

"Damn place is like a fricking maze...Sayo where are you..." May thought as she ran through the halls looking for her best friend Sayo. Since after hearing that Sayo was in Team Geyass's hands May just couldn't let this go. Besides who would ACTUALLY let their friend be abducted by gay asses. Not me and if you would well you suck and you can go jump off a cliff.

I rushed down one hall to see some Admins coming out a room that had a sign that said _Do not Enter Admins only_. I smirked "Hah they think a stupid sign can keep me away. SAYO I'M COMING!!" a slammed the door open with a _Headbutt _attack. To witness a horrible scene in front of me...

* * *

Me: BWAHAHAHHAHA cliff hanger yet again!! What was the horrible scene about?? Sayo? Care Bears? Random Cucumbers Karoke-ing? WHO KNOWS!! WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!

May: Great so who is this girl again?

Me: ITS SAYO!! YOUR BEST FRIEND!!

May: Soya?

Alex: SAYO!!

Brendan: This is getting tiring...

Tyler: Tiring...IN MY PANTS!! CAUSE I'M NOT GETTING ANY!!

Reina: Dude...ENOUGH WITH THE 'IN MY PANTS' THIS OK!!

Tyler: NO!! IM MY PANTS!!

Alex: Bro...your weird...IN MY PANTS!!

Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Alex: Awww crap that came out wrong...IN MY PANTS!! CRAP!!

Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! BLASPHEMY!!

Me: Well -AHEM- excuse Tyler and Alex with there 'IN MY PANTS' phrase...Oh how embarassing T3T -chews hanky-

Brendan: I think YOUR more EMBARASSING!!

Me: FLAMING KICK OF SMEXINESS!!

Brendan: O3O

May: Well Bye bye everyone!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! WITH YOUR OC'S AND THE FORM IS IN CHAPTER 7!!

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	10. May's Daring Rescue

Hio! Its Soy Soy Joo and this is the 9TH CHAPTER!! WHOOT WHOOT!! I am very happy :D I get 30 REVIEWS!!

And Eva why did you sing in your review? O3O

Anyways ON TO THE STORY!! Oh and now I have realized that I suck at romance T3T BUT I WILL STILL TRY :DDDDDD

Bwahahaha because I am awesome like that :3 Hee hee hee...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon neither Brendan or May.

Me: BUT I WANT BRENDAN T3T. -cuddles Brendan-

Brendan: STOP IT!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**May's Daring Rescue **

Well back to where we left off...

* * *

May/Minun stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Her best friend Sayo was being VIOLATED BY PRETTY DRESSES!! "NOOO!!" "MIIII!!" May/Minun yelled as she ran to where Sayo was modeling for the Team Magma recruits in her pretty dress which was very pretty :D. Sayo turned and saw a Minun charging towards her "What the..." Sayo gave an awkward look as May/Minun pressed her head against Sayo's boobs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Sayo screamed as she threw poor May/Minun into a wall that made a big _BOOSH CRRRRHHH_ crashing sound. Then Brendan,Tyler,Reina, and Alex came running in after May/Minun then saw Sayo who was covering her chest area looking very surprised to see them. "SAYOO!!" Alex shouted opening his arms widely as he smiled running towards her.

Sayo looked at Alex very VERY oddly "Umm...Alex why you wearing the girl's Team Magma uniform..." as she pointed to Alex's current attire. Alex froze right where he was which was right in front of Sayo as he frantically thought "OH MY GOD!! OH MY FREAKING GOD!! I FORGOT TO CHANGE!! NOOOOO WHAT WILL AYO THINK OF ME NOW!!"

Alex's Imagination:

* * *

Sayo: Ewww your a crossdresser. I HATE CROSSDRESSERS!! Ugh your so gross do die.

Alex: T3T SAYO I CAN EXPLAIN!!

Sayo: Ewww DON'T TOUCH ME!! YOU QUEER!!

Alex: OoO T3T TTTTTTTTTTT3TTTTTTTTTTTT

-Dramatic Music-

Alex: WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!!

Brendan: Oh by the way...Alex kissed me.

Sayo: WHAT!! EWWWWWWW BURN THAT MOTHER -BLEEP-KA!!

Alex: BRENDAN I HATE YOU!! -Gets thrown into a pit of lava- AHHHHHHHH!!

Tombstone: Here Lies Alex the Crossdresser...

Alex: GASP!! EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD I HAVE TO FACE THIS HUMILIATION!!

End

* * *

Alex dropped to the ground as he yanked Sayo's dress "PLEASE!! DON'T THROW ME IN A PIT OF MOLTEN LAVA!!" Sayo raised one eyebrow "What are you talking about and don't pull to hard the dress might...AHHHH!!" Alex blushed very VERY VERY red even redder than a tomato. As the dress started to pull apart and rip since Alex pulled to hard. May/Minun woke up from the throw as she saw 1. Alex pulling Sayo's Dress and 2. Sayo screaming May/Minun had a vein pop up fron her head "FRICKING BOY!!" "MINUN MII!!" May/Minun yelled as she charged for one HELL of a _Thunderbolt _attack.

Everyone winced as they saw Alex being electrocuted by one pissed off Minun. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Alex shouted in pain as bolts of electricity surged though his body. May/Minun hopped happily to where Sayo was and as she passed Alex she gave his a nice little _Thunderwave _attack then jumped into Sayo's arms being content with the damage she did.

Sayo was really confused 1. Alex was wearing girl clothes 2. People were staring at her 3. A random Minun was in her arms then she heard a cough and looked at her current -ahem- clothes which was nothing because Alex ACCIDENTALLY pulled it off. Tyler started to laugh but Reina smacked his head with her pokeball "Don't laugh!" as she pulled his ear then walked out with him yelling "OWWW OWW!! MY EAR!! FRICKING GIRL!!"

Sayo snickered at them then saw infront of door Brendan then blushed furiously as she thought "DAMN IT!! Did he see me?? Oh noooo!! AHHHH I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!! CRAP CRAP CRAP!!" Brendan started coming closer and closer this made Sayo blush even more as she backed up until she tripped on her own foot. "SHIT!!" "WATCH OUT!" Brendan yelled as he ran to catch her (which he did by the way).

"Umm..." Sayo looked at Brendan's face blushing as she still carried May/Minun. Brendan smiled "Glad you didn't fall." as he carried her back up (bridal style xDDDD CUTE!!). Brendan put Sayo down but she still clung on to him "Umm..."Brendan looked at Sayo then she noticed what she was doing and quickly let go "S-ssorry..". Brendan just shrugged the matter off as he saw May/Minun in her arms.

"MAY!!" Brendan said in a loud happy-go-lucky voice then picked up May/Minun petting her. Sayo looked at Brendan a bit saddened as she thought "Why does he like that Minun more than me?? And why did he name it May?" Brendan smiled at May/Minun but May/Minun only huffed as she went on top of Brendan's head. Sayo looked at the two then said to herself "Wow.. Brendan sure looks happy.." then FINALLY noticing AGAIN that she was only wearing pieces of her dress she yelped and ran to the back of the stage.

Reina came back in with a beaten up Tyler and Alex just woke up from his partial unconcieousness and paralasis. Tyler had an ice pack on his head and Reina beamed with satisfaction as for Alex he sat there sulking at what Sayo thought of him now. Brendan sweatdropped at the scene before him then turned around as he saw A HELLA LOT of Team Magma recruits glaring at him.

Brendan gave a frown "Great...I have to deal with THESE peopla again..." then all the Team Magma recruits sent out there Pokemon and ordered to attack ALEX! Everyone did the anime fall on the ground expression "WHATTT!!" Alex shouted as he was now currently running from all these pokemon that apparantly wanted to kill him. "WAAHHH!! TODAY IS NOT MY DAY!!" he yelled as he ran from the pokemon.

Then one of the Team Magma recruits yelled out "ATTACK THE BASTARD THAT RIPPED THE PRETTY DRESS WE MADE FOR SAYO-SAMA!!" "YEAH KILL HIM!!" another one yelled Alex was now pissed off "THIS IS OVER A DRESS!! DAMMIT!! GO CLAYDOL!!" then Alex's Claydol appeared in front of him "Claydol!" it screeched as it halted the other pokemon. Alex smirked "CLAYDOL USE YOUR ANCIENTPOWER!!" "CLLLLAYYYDOOLLLL!!" as it levitated the ground under the pokemon and Team Magma recruits then made it crash. So thay all fell into the pit of DOOM DOOM DOOM!!

Alex smirked as he patted Claydol "Good job!!" he gave a thumbs up then Claydol did the same as they both laughed it off. Tyler eyed his brother strangely "When did Alex get so happy?" Reina smiled "Does it matter?" as she slapped Tyler's back harshly "ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!".

Brendan looked at May/Minun resting on his head and sighed "At least she's safe.." then was about to leave with the rest of the people until he heard a "BRENDAN!!". Brendan quickly turned seeing Sayo all dressed up in a mini skirt,with a tube top that had a mini jacket over it, and running shoes. He couldn't help but blush I mean she did look HOTT!! Sayo smiled brightly as she looked around "Where's Alex?" as asked cocking her head to one side. Brendan looked around and so did Tyler and Reina. "Oh crap..." they all thought except for May/Minun and Sayo since Sayo doesn't know and May doesn't care.

Somewhere in a truck far away "MMPPHH!! HMPH MMHHH MMPHH!!" Alex tried to yell as he kicked the back door of the truck since he was tied up with a bandana over his mouth and tape under that. Alex looked over to see his Claydol in pretty bad shape as he still tried to kick open the door screaming "MHHH!! MMMPH!! HMPGHHH!!".

A figure opened the back door as Alex saw him he thought to himself "No...it can't be him..." the figure only gave a sinister smile "Alex Alex Alex you thought you could run away from me...but your wrong..I can find you **anywhere**." Then he was knocked out by the figure's Shiftry. "To bad Tyler isn't here to meet me...I haven't seen **him **in a while..." as the figure left with the a picture of a **certain **Team Magma Admin.

* * *

END!!

Hmm I'm not sure if this is considered as a cliff hanger? But whatever so... WHO IS THE MYSTERY FIGURE THAT KIDNAPPED ALEX!! WHOOO!! AND WHY DOES HE WANT TO SEE TYLER!!

Brendan: I bet its a stalker.

Me: Oh yeah Brendan its a stalker good job -sarcasm-

Brendan: I KNOW RIGHT!! I AM SO SMART!!

Me: 3 SARCASM!!

May: HAHAHAH loser xD!

Reina: BRENDAN!! SMOOCHIE ME!!

May: OoO

Me: OoO

Tyler: NOOOOOOOO!! -shock reflect shock-

Alex: AHHHHH I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A STALKER EHHHH!!

Tyler: OoO MY BROTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE STALKER!!

??: I AM NOT A STALKER!!

Alex: Oh then who are you!!

??: I'm not supposed to say...

Tyler: Well then you ARE A STALKER!!

??: I AM NOT!! -cries in the corner-

Me: Oh and I am still looking for more girl OCs :DDDDDD REMEMBER OC REVIEW NOW!! :DDDDD

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	11. OMG MORE Rescuing

Hio! Its Soy Soy Joo and this is the 10TH CHAPTER!! WHOOT WHOOT!! AWESOMENESS!! Oh and Eva 030 TELL ME why you sing in your reviews :DDDDD TELL ME NOW :DDDD

Oh btw Jarkes yeah its a force of habit since Brendan called May/Minun May SO SO SOOOO many times but really he has NO IDEA what so ever!

Ayaka I will pick your character IF you pick one guy that your character will like. So its Brendan, Tyler, or Alex TAKE YOUR PICK :D Oh and is it ok if your character is part of Team Aqua?

Anyways ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon neither Brendan or May. BUT!! Story is mine :D SO NO SUE!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**OMG MORE RESCUING**

Well back to where we left off...

"WHAT!!" Tyler winced at the now screaming Sayo "HOW CAN ALEX BE KIDNAPPED!!" Brendan scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ummm about that..." Reina looked around til she saw a rather shiny object on the ground. "Hey look what I found :D!" Reina smiled as she waved a little piece of folded paper stamped with the Team Aqua symbol.

Tyler gasped "TEAM AQUA TOOK ALEX!! NOOOOOO MY BROTHER!!" as he dropped on the floor being all dramatic. Sayo looked at Tyler VERY strangely as she tugged Brendan's shirt sleeve "Umm..are your friends always umm..like this." Brendan smirked "Trust me you haven't seen anything yet."

Reina frowned "Sigh since TYLER is being such a BOOB! I guess I'll have to read it..man making me do everthing here people." Reina cleared her throat as she opened up the paper and started to read from it. "Dear Douche, I HATE YOU!! Now give me money and will give back your teddy bear..."

Brendan eyed the Reina strangely "A teddy bear?" Reina blinked twice "What?" as she looked at the note twice "Aww CRAP! Wrong one tee hee!" as she patted her cheek. Everyone slapped their faces "REINA!!" Reina pouted "DON'T YELL AT ME!!" May/Minun started to snicker "Hee hee hee stupid girl. You DESERVE being yelled at betch." "Mi mi mi minun. Minun MI minun mi."

Reina glared at May/Minun and May/Minun glared right back "Brendan your so called 'precious' Minun is getting on my nerves!!" May/Minun only stuck her tongue at Reina as she turned around and started to shake her butt and slap it. Tyler sat in the corner reading the paper with the seal of Team Aqua on it.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I'M GONNA TURN YOUR LITTLE MINUN INTO FISH BATE!!" Reina yelled as she grabbed May/Minun from Brendan's head. "HEY!! REINA CALM DOWN!!" "I AM CALM!!" "HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU FRICKING GIRL WITH ISSUES!!" "MIII!! MINUN MINUN MI!!" Sayo sweatdropped at the scene in front of her "Umm..guys?...guys?...SHUT THE FOCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!"

Everyone stared with there mouths wide open then Tyler almost jumped up as he proudly yelled "I HAVE A PLAN!!" Reina busted out laughing "YOU! YOU! Have a plan?? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Tyler frowned "Your cruel.." Reina smirked "Oh and tell me the last time one of your so called 'plans' worked out." Tyler smiled "THE ONE WITH THE!! The...BRENDAN!!" Brendan glared "DUDE!! YOUR PLAN DID NOT WORK!! I WAS KISSED BY A FACKING GUY!! AND I HAD TO DRESS LIKE A GIRL!! RIGHT NOW I STILL AM DRESSED LIKE A GIRL DAMN IT!!"

Sayo got closer to Brendan's face "Kissed...by...a...GUY??" Brendan blushed slightly (Because Sayo was so close to him NOT BECAUSE HE'S GAY!!) Brendan gulped "Umm...NO! What makes you s-ssay that...I never said that nope not me..." Sayo huffed "Do you take me for an IDIOT!! I know all about it!" Brendan sighed "Really?" Sayo smirked "Yep!" "So then I guess you know that it was Alex that kissed me." Brendan sighed as he slumped to the ground.

Sayo twitched "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!! THAT BASTARD!! OK WERE GOING TO GO GET HIM!! THEN I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Tyler smiled widely "OK!! LETS GO!!" May/Minun groaned "Oh my God were gonna go get the idiot's brother. WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET TO MT.PYRE DAMMIT!!" "Minun mi mi mi Minun. MINUN MI MI MI MINUN!!" May/Minun started wiggle her way out of Reina's hands and jumped onto Brendan's lap.

Reina sighed "Tyler if were gonna rescue your BROTHER!! How the HELL are we gonna do it!!" Tyler smirked "Oh my dear Reina were gonna do it exactly the same way we did when we tried to get that Minun. DRESS AS THE ENEMY!!" Everyone feel back well except for Brendan he just lied down since he was sitting.

Brendan patted his head then glared at Reina "YOU!! Y-yyou!! I hate you!! DON'T MAKE ME A GIRL EVER AGAIN NEVER NEVER NEVER!!" Reina smirked "Oh Brendan sho said it was gonna be you. Tyler!!" Tyler's eyes shot out when he heard his name being called in a sickly sweet twisted manner. "Y-yyyes...WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" "HAH GOT YOU NOW!!" Reina laughed as she dragged a HUGE sack that carried poor Tyler to his womanly doom.

Brendan bursted laughing along with May/Minun since Tyler the betch was getting all prettied up. Sayo cocked her head as she thought "Do these people ALWAYS act this way...weird..."

Somewhere where Alex is.

* * *

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!!" Alex shouted in a dark room as shadows surrounded him. (Lol someone will get gangbanged!! Nah jokes xD) "Hmph I guess we have no choice. Lanturn use _Thunderbolt_." Alex screamed in pain as the _Thunderbolt _attack hit his body. "Will you still be stubborn. Tell me where that Minun is.." Alex groaned in pain but he still could find the strength to get up "N-nnever...that Minun is Team Magma property. I won't tell you...where..it is so easily...even if you are..." then he dropped to the ground fainting from exhaustion.

The shadow with the Laturn glanced at Alex as he left the room with the other shadows "Pitiful boy. Haven't you learned." then the door was locked leaving Alex just basically lying there.

* * *

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWW POOR ALEX!!

Alex: I KNOW!! DUDE I BET I COULD OF PWNED THOSE GUYSS!! Why didn't you add the part where I beat the crap outta them!!

Me: Cause ITS NOT IN THE DAMN SCRIPT!!

Alex: WHO CARES!!

Me: I CARE!! DAMN IT!!

Brendan: BWAHAHAHAHAHA Tyler's a girl. Tyler's a girl.

Tyler: SHUT UP!!

Reina: -sigh- Another masterpiece -twinkle twinkle-

May: Masterpiece my ass. And WHY DOES HE LOOK BETTER THAN ME!!

Reina: Maybe your just ugly.

Brendan&Tyler: OHHHHHHHH!!

Sayo: HIYAS!!

Alex: SAYO!!

Sayo: AHHH GAY!! GAY GERMS!!

Alex: -cries in the corner-

Brendan: Lol gay germs.

Me: Brendan your a dick.

Brendan: AM NOT!!

Me: -sprays Febreeze- NOW YOUR NOT!!

Brendan: Wtf??

Tyler: Brendan smells Febreeze-ilcious xD! -thumbs up-

May&Reina: USE FEBREEZE TO LIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY!! -hums a car jingle-

Everyone: Cha Cha Cha YEAH!! -tap dances-

Me: Wow that was pretty homo...

Brendan: I'll say..

May: Hee hee I liked it. :D -hums car jingle-

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	12. Side Story: CHAT CHAT AWAY

Lol man I am having SUCH a writer's block T3T

I teh sorry guys but the next chapter might take a while :o

SOOOOO in the mean time... I have come up with a lil side story xDDDDD

Its basically a IM Chat convo :3 (yesh I am THAT lazy right now)

SO SUCK IT UP AND READ THIS CRAP!! YEAH!!

Oh and Ayaka since the crew didnt meet your OC yet you wont be in here BUT other OCs will :D and they all know each other cowincedently (did I even spell that right?? Ehh whatever)

* * *

Ok these are the screen names:

Brendan: YukiBowl (Cute xD I lub Brendan! x3)

May: MayFlower435 (yeah not really creative today...)

Reina: FlygonLuver (Lol O3O)

Tyler: LadiesMan (HAHAHAHHAHHAAH coff coff NOT coff coff TRUE coff coff)

Alex: SpiderRider (I SERIOUSLY need facking ideas :O)

Sayo: CherrySaSa (...)

Melody: IchigoPink (Lmao got it right off the review xD)

Jordan: IceCreamBoi (Umm...Lol??)

Jess: HyphyCutie (I have nothing to say...)

* * *

NOW THE SIDE STORY BEGINS!! STARTINNNNGGGG NOW!!

...(Long Pause)...(Long Pause)...

Starting now? -looks around-

TYLER!! START THE DAMN CAMERA!!

Tyler: HUH?? Oh RIGHT RIGHT!!

(sigh) ON WITH THE STORY!! STARTING NOW!! (glares at Tyler)

* * *

It was just another ordinary, boring, normal, uninteresting day for Brendan Birch. He sighed as he rolled around in his bed wearing nothing but boxers (How sexy xD). Brendan looked outside his window half expecting to see Reina crash though it and half expecting seeing May training with pokemon.

But there wasn't anything great outside except for some guy twitching on the ground seeming to be half dead. But hey THAT wasn't anything great so Brendan turned his attention to his computer. Brendan thought for a moment and decided that he was to 'surf the web' which was basically him just going on IM.

And this is where our REAL (insert _side_ in here pl0x) story starts xD.

_

* * *

_

YukiBowl has logged on

FlygonLuver: BRENDAN!! :heart heart heart: -glomps-

MayFlower435: Hiyas Brendan -waves-

CherrySaSa: Hallo Brendan!

YukiBowl: Hey thar :D

LadiesMan: Well well if it isnt mr.girly! :DDDD -insert evil laugh-

YukiBowl: Mr.Girly? Says the idiot that calls himself a ladies man.

SpiderRider: OOOOOOO YOU GOT BISH SLAPPED!!

LadiesMan: SHUT UP!! -shoves rake up Alex's ass-

SpiderRider: WTF!!

LadiesMan: HAHAHAHAHAHAh

FlygonLuver: Tyler your such a douche.

LadiesMan: But im YOUR DOUCHE!! -shiny shiny shiny shiny-

CherrySaSa: BLEEHHH GROSS!!

SpiderRider: YEAH DONT GROSS OUT SAYO BISH!!

LadiesMan: DONT CALL ME A BETCH YOU FEG DX!!

YukiBowl: Lol o.o So May wanna hang out later by Slateport we can take my salamence :D

MayFlower435: Yeah sure! Meet me there are 5 kk ;3

FlygonLuver: I WANNA COME!! :O

YukiBowl: O3O Well you see reina...

LadiesMan: HEY IF REINA'S GOING IM GOING TOO!!

_IchigoPink has logged on _

IchigoPink: HIO GUYS!!

LadiesMan: HEY MELLY!! -hugs- :3

IchigoPink: YAY I GET HUGGED xD

FlygonLuver: Ok enough hugs :O

SpiderRider: Awww is Reina JEALOUS??

FlygonLuver: WHAT!! AM NOT!! besides i need to go! Bye Bye people. BYE BYE BRENDY-CHAN!!

YukiBowl: Ha ha ha... :\ bye Reina

LadiesMan: REINA BYE BYE BYE -waves til arms fall off-

IchigoPink: Buh bye Reina

_FlyonLuver has logged off _

CherrySaSa: Oh I need to go too Laters! Bye Brendan xD

YukiBowl: Bye :D

LadiesMan: WHY ARE ALL THE GIRLS SAYING BYE TO BRENDNA!! SAY BYE TO MEHHH!!

SpiderRider: Yeah WHY IS IT LYK THAT!! Popular bish :O!!

YukiBowl: Lol?? O.O

_CherrySaSa has logged off_

MayFlower435: OMFG!!

YukiBowl: O.O

LadiesMan: Huh??

SpiderRider: OoO

_HyphyCutie has logged on_

HyphyCutie: Hi-

_HyphyCutie has disconnected LOL xD _

MayFlower435: Lmao?

SpiderRider: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!

LadiesMan: LOL poor Jess well thats what you get for having Windows Vista xD

YukiBowl: HEY!! WINDOWS VISTA IS TEH AWESOME!! VISTA FTW!!

_IceCreamBoi has logged on_

YukiBowl: FINALLY SOMEONE SANE!!

MayFlower435: HEY!!

YukiBowl: Umm...except you May? -sparkly eyes-

MayFlower435: Yesh OF COURSORS!! I TEH l33t xDDDDD

SpiderRider: OLD!!

LadiesMan: LAME!!

MayFlower435: SHUT UP!! -gets chainsaw and chops Tyler and Alex-

SpiderRider: EHHHH!!

LadiesMan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -runs off-

IceCreamBoi: Lol o.o wut is happening??

YukiBowl: Dont mind them..-.-' JORDAN DUDE WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!!

IceCreamBoi: Well I've been doing the nerdiest of nerdy things in life.

YukiBowl: Lol o.O now seriously

IceCreamBoi: Lawlz fine I STALK J00!!

YukiBowl: STFU!! :O

MayFlower435: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA -throws censored body parts of Tyler and Alex to a river-

LadiesMan: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! T3T IM STILL A VIRGIN!!

SpiderRider: I HAVENT LIVED HALF MY LIFE YET!! TT.TT

MayFlower435: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!

IceCreamBoi: Hyper much?

YukiBowl: Lol xD

LadiesMan: Aww crap i needa go cyas!

_LadiesMan has logged off _

SpiderRider: DAMMIT!! bish Tyler is telling me to come with him :P Bye May cyas Brendan and other guy

MayFlower435: Bye Bye

YukiBowl: Laters

IceCreamBoi: Peace

_SpiderRider has logged off _

IceCreamBoi: So wanna meet up today or something?

YukiBowl: Oh cant imma hang with May -hugs May-

MayFlower435: O.O ... ill see you at 5 Brendan bye bye xD

YukiBowl: Kk bye bye May :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

IceCreamBoi: Dude are you guys going out?

MayFlower435: NOOO!! PSHHH!! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!! OMG HAHAHAHAH YOUR SO FUNNY JORGAN!!

IceCreamBoi: JORDAN!! DAMMIT JORDAN!!

MayFlower435: Jorgan?

IceCreamBoi: JORDAN YOU BRENDAN LOVER!!

MayFlower435: WHAAAAA?? IDK WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT RIGHT BRENDAN!!

YukiBowl: Huh? Oh I have no prob about it x3 MAY ISH MINE xDDDDD

MayFlower435: NOT HELPING!! Anyways im going xO

_MayFlower435 has logged off _

IceCreamBoi: Ummm that was cute?

YukiBowl: Yeah xD she's lyk that :3

IceCreamBoi: aww shit well I need to get going we'll catch up later kk?

YukiBowl: dam I really wanted to talk and stuff :o

IceCreamBoi: Ehh we'll talk later xD Peace

_IceCreamBoi has logged out_

YukiBowl: Ehh...no one's on ToT

_YukiBowl has logged out_

_HyphyCutie has logged on_

HyphyCutie: FINALLY!! I'M ON!!

HyphyCutie: Dam no one's on TT3TT

HyphyCutie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!! -drama music-

_HyphyCutie has disconnected :D _

* * *

TELL ME WUT YOU THOUGHT OF IT xDDDDDDD i think this side story is really helping me with my writers block :DDDDD WHOOT WHOOT x333

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


	13. Fear Factor

Hio! Its Soy Soy Joo and this is the 11TH CHAPTER!! WHOOT WHOOT!! AWESOMENESS!!

Wow 1k hits xDDDDD

Srry for not updating but I HAVE BEEN MOTIVATED!! -firey eyes- by cookies :DDDD -munch munch munch-

TY YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE :heart heart heart heart:

You guys have my lub

WELLZ!! This chappy is basically be about the fears of each OC and May and Brendan :D

SO READ ON!!

Anyways ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon neither Brendan or May. BUT!! Story is mine :D SO NO SUE!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Fear Factor**

Back to where we left off...

"DAMN IT REINA!! I CAN'T GET THIS OFF!!" Tyler yelled as he tried to rub the make up off his face. "I'M A MAN!! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH MAKEUP!!" Tyler growled as he glared at Reina who only smiled with satisfaction of her "Art". Now to describe Tyler's (ahem) CURRENT attire which consisted of the female Team Aqua uniform, since Tyler's hair is short he had to wear a wig, and basically looked like a blonde. (Oh the insanity BWAHAHAHAHA!)

Brendan held his stomach to stop himself from dying of laughter. "Ha..Ha...Man that was a good laugh." Brendan smirked as he looked at pissed off Tyler "Ya know you don't look half bad." Brendan teased. Tyler started to rage "SHUT UP!! YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN THIS GET UP!!DSHAHDASJDHASJKDH!!111!!"

May/Minun just started to burst out laughing yet again "AHAHAHAHAH!!" "MIIIII MINUN!!" Sayo sweatdropped "Why are all the cute guys crossdressing. Sigh the taste of guys...Wait that didn't make sense..." Sayo huffed as she tried to sort out her thinking.

Brendan smirked "Well well Tyl-..Oh I mean Taylor. Pfft HAHAHAHAHA!!" Tyler glared at Brendan as he clenched his fists "You...GRAAHHHH!!" as he reached for Brendan's neck. "AHHHHH!! THE TRANNYS WANTS TO KILL ME WITH HIS TRANNYS HANDS!! AHAHAHAHAH!!" "BETCH GET BACK HERE!!" as both of them ran around the room screaming at each other.

Reina smirked as she turned to Sayo "Eh hee hee hee..." as Reina got closer to Sayo looking like some kind of pedophile. Sayo twitched "Umm...-twitch backs up- W-wwhat are you gonna do...AHHH!!" Reina smiled widely "Time to pretty you up my pretty." As Reina carried a sack carrying poor ol' Sayo to the LAIR OF RAPERS!!ZOMG!! NAH JK XD!!

May/Minun rubbed her tears from laughing as she lifted herself up just as the lights switched off. "What the hell?!" "Minun Mi?!" May/Minun as she scanned the room for any suspicious pedophiles I MEAN people. (:D) "AHHHH SOMEONE TOUCHED ME!!" Sayo screamed as she started to wave her arms franticly Reina huffed "Sayo stop freaking out theres no one he- AHHH!! WTF!! SOMEONE GRABBED MY BOOB!!"

Tyler snickered as he quietly whispered "Sweet!!" Reina of course heard his little comment as she slowly turned with her trusty pokemon Flygon with her. "FLYGON USE HYPERBEAM!!" Reina roared jabbing her finger towards where Tyler was. "R-rreina cmon take a joke. Ha ha ha? OH GOD!! AHHHHHHHH!!" Tyler ran screaming at the top of his lungs.

Brendan started to laugh at the twosome then quickly started to look for May/Minun. "May! May! Where are you." Brendan called out. May/Minun turned as she happily hopped over to where Brendan was supposedly calling her. "BRENDAN!!" "MIII!!" May/Minun called out but instead of feeling Brendan's warm hands grasping her she felt somewhat leathery gloved hands lifting her up.

"WTF!! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!!" "MI!! MINUN MI MI MI!!" May/Minun shouted as she tried to get out of this mysterious person's grasp. (Lol poor May always gets kidnapped xD Don't cha get tired of it? I know I do :3) As May/Minun struggled in the hands of this mysterious person the lights flashed back on revealing Tyler getting his ass served by Reina (:D), Brendan ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM BLINDLY SEARCHING, and Sayo at the light switch.

The Mysterious person turned just as Reina BURSTED out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IS THAT A TUXEDO MASK COSTUME??" (Btw: Tuxedo Mask from Salior Moon Go look it up :D) The (cough) Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer started to get aggrivated at the ROFL-ing Reina but noticed someone stepping slowly back. "D-ddon't come near me. YOU FREAK!!" Tyler shrieked as he did the little _Eeeee! A Mouse! _dance twirlling around the Cosplayer but instead of _Mouse _he said Mask wearing Tuxedo.

Reina was surprised at Tyler reaction at the Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer since (COUGH COUGH) he had said there is NOTHING that he was scared of. Finally after a good 10 minutes watching Tyler twirl around the Cosplayer had had enough. The Cosplayer gave a battle cry as **SHE **took off **HER** mask and hat revealing her strawberry red hair with blue blue eyes.

"M-MMEL??" Tyler pointed gawking at the sight, Mel (AKA Melody Kironami) smirked "Thats righty righty! I MELLY HAVE COME BACK FOR YOU MY LOVE!!" glomping the STILL shocked Tyler. Reina glared at the twosome as she muttered some unknown blibberish as she gave a grimace and walked over to where they were.

Sayo blinked twice then tapped Brendan who happened to walk REALLY REALLY fast to where everyone was. "Hey is it just me or does Reina seem to be a little jealous?" Brendan chuckled "Hah! Her jealous? Reina is to prideful to admit anything. And besides she doesn't even like Tyler." Sayo huffed "Tsk tsk tsk Brendan Brendan Brendan YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRLS!" then she smacked Brendan in the face as the song _Untitled by Simple Plan _started to play.

Sayo gave a very unamused look to Brendan "Done being dramatic now?" Brendan gave a small hmph "Your no fun... LET ME HAVE MY DRAMATIC MOMENT!!" as Brendan started running into the sunset "GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!" Sayo sighed "Watch out for that -CRACK!-...wall." "The pain surges all over my body..." Brendan said as he fell flat on the floor and saw THE WORLD LARGEST SHROOMISH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SHROOMISH!! OMG OMG OMG ZOMG ITS A FRICKING SHROOMISH!! OH MY GAWD!!" Brendan screamed in tears running away in fear Sayo turned around "What are you talking about I don't see a...HOLY -BLEEP-ING GOD!! ITS A GIANT FUNGUS!!" The Shroomish looked down as it stepped into the building breaking and tearing it down in the process.

Tyler yelled "NOOO!! THEY'LL DOCK MY PAYCHECK FOR THIS!!" Reina glared "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" Melly only smiled "WELL TIME TO GO!! CMON MINUN!" May/Minun looked "Wha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "Mi-NUNNNNNNNNNNN!!" as they fell from the 43848294289489498289342893248239843984923ft building. "SEE YA LATERS GUYS!! I HAD FUN!!" Melly yelled as she switched her jet pack on and flew away.

Brendan twitched as he witnessed what just happened. "NOOOOOOOOO!! WE JUST GOT THROUGH RESCUING HER!! NOW WE NEED TO GO GET HER AGAIN?! WTF!!" Sayo recovered from the Shroomish shock and said "But we still need to get Alex." Brendan, Tyler, and Reina all looked with a look of confusion in their faces as they asked "Alex who?" Sayo fell back "I hate you people.."

Tyler, Brendan, and Reina gave a smirk as they said in unison "WE LOVE YOU TOO!! :D" Reina turned around to face the giant gaping hole that Melly oh so KINDLY (COUGH COUGH) left. "Whooo. Thats pretty far down." Reina said as she looked down then Brendan turned and rushed over yelling "OH CRAP WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!! MAY!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!"

But stupid ol' Brendan accidently went just a tad to fast and pushed Reina off the giant gaping hole. "HOLY SHIT!!" Tyler yelled "Wtf? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Reina screamed as she fell off the 34729837219873129873982173982173892173ft building covering her eyes "I HATE FALLING GOD DAMMIT!! OMFG OMG OMG I'M GONNA DIE!! AHHHHH EEEEEEEEEE!!"

Sayo gave a slight cough "Umm Reina..." "AHHHH!! OMG OMG I'M FALLING!! HOLY BLEEP-IN GOD!!" "Reina..." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!! TYLER I'M SORRY I WAS THE ONE THAT ATE YOUR PIZZA!! GOD FORGIVE ME!!" Tyler twitched "THAT WAS YOU!?" Sayo started to get mad "REINA!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

Reina slowly put her hands down as she realized she was dangling from Sayo's Roselia's _Vine Whip _(YAY! Another pokemon reference :DDDD WHOOO!! Did i spell Roselia right?) "Ahem..Well...I knew that.." Reina said as she poked her pointers together. Tyler scoffed "No you didn't you were screaming your ass off." "REINA ASS SMACK!!" Reina yelled as she ass smacked Tyler. "OWWWWWWW!! But sexy but OWWWWWWWWW!! DAMMIT WOMAN!!" Tyler shouted rubbing his sore bottom Brendan sighed "Ok so what are we gonna do?" Tyler thought to himself for a moment "Well since were gonna have to save both Alex and 'May' anyways might as well split up?"

Reina also thought for a moment then agreed to Tyler's idea "Yeah we should." Brendan smirked "Well then I guess I'll go look for May and you guys will go look for Alex?" Sayo blinked twice "Actually Brendan I'm gonna go with you ok." Brendan didn't even give it a second thought and smiled "Sures."

Reina huffed "Hey! Sayo you better not lay a HAND on MY Brendan got it." Sayo stuck out her tongue then hid behind Brendan "Whatever!! BLEH!!" Tyler patted Reina's head "Ok so this is the plan?" Brendan nodded Reina looked over the giant gap which she ALMOST fell off of. "Oh God...I don't want to look."

"CMON REINA!! LETS GO TO AQUA HIDEOUT!!" Tyler cheered as he called out his Salamence "LETS GO!!" Reina stuttered "WW-wwwait!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Then they flew into the sunset one person flying with confidence and the other screaming her head off. (:D lol Reina is such a pussy xD)

Sayo looked at Brendan as she thought "Ok Sayo this is your Grade A CHANCE!! Since May and that Reina girl won't be there Brendan will be mine for the taking." (Wow Brendan YOUR SUCH A PIMP!! Brendan: WHAT?!) Brendan called out his Swellow Sayo called out her Altaria. And off they went to where ever May/Minun would be. (COUGH IDK COUGH) :D

Me: OH GOD SCHOOL STARTED IN HAVING SUCH A HARD TIME!!

Brendan: YOUR HAVING A HARD TIME?! What about ME??

May: We don't care.

Me: BUT we DO care about the other Brendan :D

Brendan: OH GOD!! NOt this AGAIN!!

OtherBrendan: Yo! :D

Tyler: WHOA ANOTHER BRENDAN!! AMAZING -grabs the amazing candy bar-

Reina: Your not funny.

Tyler: YOUR FACE ISN'T FUNNY!!

Reina: GASP!! That didn't make sense idiot.

Tyler: Don't hate me cause I'm black foo'.

Brendan: YOUR NOT BLACK!! That would be a disgrace to black people :o

Me: LOL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH Disgrace.

Sayo: Now now don't tease him :D its not his fault he's a disgrace.

Tyler: SAY NOT YOU TOO!! YOUR ALL JUST BLACK HATERS!!

Reina: YOUR NOT BLACK!!

May: IDIOT!!

Alex: I'M BACK GUYS!! DIDN'T YOU MISS ME!! :DDDD

Everyone: Who are you?

Alex: OMG!! YOU GUYS FORGOT ME?! BLEEP-IN!!

Me: LOL Don't worry were just joking xDDD

Brendan: Psst May who is he again.

May: Lol Don't ask me I have NO CLUE.

Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


End file.
